


Happy Valentine's Day, you fucking sap

by elysianaurora



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: 11x05 filler, Fluff, M/M, Reflection, Smut, They talk like adults, Valentine's Day, let's pretend all those episodes happened close to valetine's, post Hall of shame reflection, post11x06, they tease each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:01:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29446713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elysianaurora/pseuds/elysianaurora
Summary: After the fight they had where Mickey accuses Ian of trying to change him, a day of finding a dead body mid-tryst in the back of an ambulance and the stress having to deal with a wounded Terry, Ian thinks Mickey deserves a Mickey-styled Valentine's day.This is Post 11x05, Hall of shame, and 11x06.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 7
Kudos: 231





	Happy Valentine's Day, you fucking sap

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day! hope you all have a happy and safe one and i hope you enjoy this little piece i did for you guys. i literally just finished this. so if there are errors go easy on my, i'm trying to get it up before the end of the day.

_ “That’s because you’re always trying to change me.” _

Ian peels the cotton sheets off his body once the words start floating through his mind as he feels a sheen of sweat break out over his body. Their bedroom is entirely too warm for this time of year so he’s laying there in nothing but his boxers as his husband softly snores beside him. Ian doesn’t know when he became this guy. This guy who forgot where he came from or who he was. He supposes it’s somewhere after his diagnosis when he didn’t know which way was up or down, constantly grappling for something resembling normalcy, stability. His whole childhood was the epitome of chaos, with Frank always drunk as a skunk and Monica waltzing in every now again to wreak havoc she most definitely wasn’t going to clean up.

He knows it’s why he’s dated boring mundane men since then. Searching for something outside of the chaos, something that didn’t remind him of Mickey. Because, in all honesty, it hurt too fucking much. At least it did when he started feeling again...after not feeling for so long. He’s never told anyone about those few months after his diagnosis, when Fiona breathed down his neck every minute and nagged him about seeing a shrink every goddamn week at the free clinic even if  _ Gallagher’s don’t do therapy. _ He’s never told anyone just how numb he felt, even when he thought about Mickey. And it fucking scared him. 

Dr Chung had said maybe it’s his way of dealing with the trauma the relationship brought to him but he doesn’t exactly remember it being that toxic. Sure, there were the really fucked up parts, like Terry finding them, or having to watch Mickey get married but he doesn’t remember it ever being bad. But he looked his doctor in the eye when she said, many people who live with bipolar disorder sometimes forget the things that happen when they’re manic. Maybe he’d made up this ideal version of him in Mickey and he forgot all the bad. Maybe he was manic for the entirety of their relationship. Who the fuck knows? Certainly not him. Why the fuck should he be responsible for feelings when he doesn’t know his ass from his elbow right now? And that’s how he found himself looking for plain, mundane and boring because that’s what everyone, including his doctor, said he needed. Stability. Routine.

That’s why he ran when things started getting too serious at the border. Maybe he was being reckless, and manic and the doctors and Fiona said that this lifestyle isn’t what he needed. He needed stability. Routine.

But the chaos always won when you were a Gallagher. That’s why he stopped taking his meds when he came back. He didn’t want to conform. He wanted to be free. He wanted to live and relish the chaos. He wanted to risk it all so he’d learn what they always told him, that the chaos wasn’t worth it. But like everyone said, the chaos only brought destruction. So he had to clean up.

But he guesses in hindsight, the chaos was worth it. He got his Mickey back.

He’s never doubted his love for Mickey. He didn’t think those feelings  _ weren’t  _ real, some made up symptoms of his mania. That’s why he wanted a life with him. That stable dream everyone talks about. That routine. Because that’s what was supposed to be normal, right? But did he really try so hard to  _ change _ the other man? Ian ends up lying there for more than an hour coming to the sad but very real conclusion that, yes he tried too hard to change Mickey. To change the things he’d actually loved about Mickey. The things that drew him to the brunette.

And for what? After the day they’d just had, with high emotions, racing hearts and adrenaline Ian realises his efforts were moot because this was the foundation of him and Mickey. The raw, nitty gritty imperfection that was fun and exhilarating. Sure, he still wanted good things for them. He wanted a nice place of their own, and a secure future but he didn’t want a different Mickey. He wanted the man who loved to much, cussed too much and didn’t give a flying fuck what others thought about him. He turns over onto his side and watches the way the moonlight drifts through their bedroom window and cascades over the plains of Mickey’s back.

Mickey might annoy the every loving fuck out of Ian on most days but Ian loves him inspite of it. He doesn’t know how to explain it to anyone else. But when he looks at Mickey peacefully sleeping beside him, his heart is full and content and he knows he isn’t manic and hallucinating these feelings. He couldn’t imagine wanting this intimacy with anyone else. Not even the people from his past who he’s tried to force it with. 

There’s a light dust of freckles along Mickey’s spine that Ian usually finds himself either kissing or nipping whenever they have sex. Ian’s long fingers move like they have a mind of their own and trail lightly down his husband’s spine, getting caught on each bump of bone under his skin. Images of their day flashes through his mind as goosebumps rise on Mickey’s skin even though he’s sleeping. A soft groan escapes his lips and then Mickey’s right foot twitches under the covers. Ian doesn’t stop though, he bends his head and let’s his lips caress the top of Mickey’s spine feeling fine hairs tickle at his mouth. Mickey sighs contentedly and Ian knows he’s awake now so he lets his tongue peak out and lap at the back of his husband’s neck. “Fuck,” it’s soft but enough for Ian to hear in the quiet of his their room and it sends jolts of arousal through the redhead. 

He’s suddenly thinking of the wicked grin on his man’s lips, the melodious laugh and then  _ the look _ . The - I want you to bend me over right here right now, but in a I love you more than the sun, moon and stars, kind of way - look. The one that had Ian pulling their stolen ambulance into a side street and then an alley so they could get out and get their hands on each other. They never got to finish though, or get to the good stuff. Ian lifts himself up onto his elbows and positions himself above Mickey’s body. Groaning with his hardened clothed cock slipped against Mickey’s leg. 

“Mickeeeeyyy” he sings running his both hands down the sides of his husband as he tucks his face into his neck for a long deep inhale. 

Mickey reaches toward the nightstand and grabs their half-empty bottle of lube before chucking it over his shoulder with the same wicked grin he wore earlier that day. Only it was a bit softer, with a sleepy haze that made Ian’s heart clench a bit. Mickey got started pushing the band of his boxers below his ass and then reached back to paw at Ian’s. Ian chuckled lowly at his husband’s eagerness and helped to push his offending garment off. “Eager much?”

“Shut up and get the fuck in me, bitch.” Mickey mutters with a half moan. Ian only chuckled more and he wet his fingers with lube and moved to slowly circle Mickey’s rim. 

“Right here?”

“Fuck,” Mickey sighs, “You don’t get to wake me up in the middle of the night to tease me like this. Been fucking waiting long enough.”

“Okay, okay,” Ian plunges his two fingers in and sighs at Mickey’s warmth. “I got you.” 

This is what Ian loves, the closeness, the intimacy they hardly got to have when they were teens. It’s why he doesn’t want to risk losing Mickey. He doesn’t want Mickey to go back to prison. It’s why he needs him to stay on the straight and narrow, at least until their parole is over. “I love you.” Ian whispers and he could feel Mickey’s body relax around him. The brunette's shoulders drop and his demeanor changes from the rough and demanding. He pushes up and turns so Ian falls off his back and is now laying behind him. Mickey turns onto his side and reaches a hand back to hold Ian’s head against his neck. Ian tucks his face there like it’s his home.

He isn’t sure how long they stay like that until Mickey whispers, “I’m ready.” Ian nods to himself and grabs the lube that had ended up between their bodies. He slicks himself up before lining up and slowly pressing the head of his cock against Mickey’s rim. It’s slow at first but it causes chills to run down Ian’s spine, goosebumps to cover his body and a shiver to shake through him. He’s never been this turned on for slow sex before. He sighs happily when he sinks in all the way. And he knows he much prefers this over the rough haphazard sex they’d have had in the back of the ambulance.

He doesn’t realise he’s said that much out loud until Mickey turns his head to lock their eyes. “Me too,” The brunette lets his hands caress Ian’s head as he looks at him with so much fucking love that Ian feels guilty. Guilty that Mickey loves him so fucking much and all Ian’s ever done is disappoint him, leave him, and try to change him. 

He feels tears well up in his eyes as he rocks into Mickey and the black haired man pressed their mouth together. The kiss is hard but slow and they mostly ended up breathing into each other’s faces and Ian knows if this was any other kind of sex they’d be bickering about the hot air circling around their heads right now but it isn’t about that. And somehow Mickey just fucking reads the room, even though he’s been asleep and couldn’t possible know what Ian had been thinking. He knows what Ian needs, he always does in his own Mickey way. And Ian decides that he doesn’t want to change him. He needs his Mickey just like this. 

“Fuck Ian, right there.” Mickey moans when Ian angles to hit the right spot inside him. And Ian didn’t really have to think much of how he angles his hips because he knows Mickey’s body, he knows what he likes and what he needs. And Ian makes it his mission to make him feel good. To make it about him. He knows he succeeded when Mickey’s teeth clench down on his lips to keep the noises to a minimum. The last thing they needed right now was Debbie or someone else yelling at them to quiet down. 

Ian lets his arm wrap around Mickey, run up his torso and up to his neck. He gives Mickey’s neck a gentle squeeze before travelling back down to his neglected cock while Ian’s lips latch onto the sensitive spot below Mickey’s ears. Mickey seems to be losing it at the stimulation and he grips onto the pillow beneath his head when Ian takes hold of his leaking cock and barely strokes. The redhead just softly thumbs at the head and Mickey begins to shiver, “Fuck Ian. I’m gonna…” and Ian’s arousal just keeps growing, sparking a fire within him because he does this. He drives Mickey’s body to this point of absolute bliss and the moment he feels Mickey tighten around his cock Ian feels the fire grow within his stomach and it all goes blank for a couple seconds because he’s so high on the feeling. The feeling of falling endlessly over the precipice as he holds Mickey in his arms and feels his lover shiver against his body and spill into his hand. This is love. This is what Ian needs and he knows he’ll never have it with a different version of Mickey. 

“I love you, fuck I love you Mickey.” 

When Ian opens his eyes there a blue ones staring back at him, Mickey had turned over to face Ian and he looks up at him like Ian fucking hangs the stars. “I love you too” he whispers, “are you okay?”

Ian tucks his head into Mickey’s shoulder and holds him for a few seconds, “I’m more than okay…I’m sorry I tried to change you.” 

Mickey tries to pull back to look at him but Ian holds him closer, “I love just like this.” Mickey relaxes in Ian’s hold for a few more seconds. 

“Come on man, there is cum drying on us, we’ll be disgusting if we don’t clean this shit now.” Ian relents letting Mickey sit up and grab their pack of baby wipes from beside their bed. And Ian grins the entire time, even when Mickey unceremoniously throws a clean wipe at Ian’s face for him to clean himself off. 

“Fucking sap,” Mickey mutters when they’re done and lying in bed again with Ian spooning from behind, “now go to sleep and stop thinking so much. I don’t have another round left in me.”

***

It’s a few weeks later when Ian gets the idea. It had been a grueling week and he felt exhausted down to his bones. When the sun and heat seeped into their room at the asscrack of dawn Ian slipped out from beneath the sheets and into the bathroom to relieve himself. He took a brief look around while he relieved his bladder when his eyes caught on a few of the candles they’d lit the day they tried to have a romantic bath together. Then he thinks about the other man who’s sleeping in the next room and who’s had the worst week from hell. Ian knows he gave Mickey a lot of shit in the beginning of his security venture but Ian had to admit his husband was working his ass off and was really doing well for them. But beside that, Mickey hadn’t had the easiest week in the world. With the emotional upheaval that came with Terry coming home from the hospital, Ian noticed Mickey had been having nightmares at night even if Mickey didn’t like to admit it, but it was hard to not notice when the person sleeping pressed against you shivered with the sweats and mumbled in their sleep. 

He decided then that he had to do something nice for his husband and with Valentine’s Day the next day he figured it should be extra special. He quickly brushed his teeth and slipped back into their room quietly to grab a hoodie before heading down into the kitchen. 

Liam was the only one there, sitting at the table with a bowl of cereal and the newspaper, “Good morning.”

“Morning, kid.” Ian walked to the fresh pot of coffee Liam must have put up for the adults in the house because he was kind that way, “What’s the plan for today?”

Liam sighed loudly, “I have to babysit Franny this weekend.” 

Ian chuckled at his brother’s antics before furrowing his brows, “Why?”

“Debbie and Sandy made up, it’s Valentine’s weekend and apparently they said their first  _ I love you’s _ . They locked themselves in Debbie’s room after dumping Franny on me and said don’t disturb until the weekend is over.”

Yup, that pretty much sounded like Debbie. And Ian knows if anything was to happen to Franny while Debbie was having her fun, she’d be on all their asses like it was their fault she wasn’t taking care of her daughter in the first place.

“You wanna hang out with me today? I can help you with Fran if you help me out…” 

“What are you doing today?” Liam got up and dumped his dishes into the sink.

“I wanna plan something nice for Mickey but I don’t want it to be....not-Mickey.”

Liam looked at his brother like he was thinking about it, “You mean something romantic that isn’t too gay and frilly but still makes him feel gooey inside while awakening the inner beast i hear you too moaning about every night?” Ian shrugs as a blush creeps up his cheeks, “Yeah, you’ll definitely need my help with that.”

“Hey, what is that supposed to mean?” Ian asks, his voice going all high and defensive.

“It means that your definition of romantic  _ is  _ too gay and frilly.”

Ian rolled his eyes at his little brother over his coffee mug, “Okay so what do you got in mind?” 

“Go back to basics. How’d you two start off in the first place?” 

“He chased me around the Southside trying to kill me.” Liam sighed again like he was an old man who had a hell of a job cut out for him. “I’ll help but you have to get Franny.”

Ian smiled like he’d won the lottery, “Sweet, where is she?”

“Pooping.”

***

Ian, Liam and Franny had made a couple stops around the southside before finally making it back home that afternoon with a generous haul of drinks and snacks Ian secretly stashed under Liam’s bed and healthy feeling of contentment after their day of bonding. By the time Ian got home Mickey had gotten out of bed, helped Lip move some of the bike parts he was stashing in his garage and made it home to settle in front of the tv with a beer and a look of general exhaustion. 

“Hey,” he called as soon as he saw his husband laying back on the couch.

“Ay, where’ve you been?” 

“I sent you a text saying I was taking Liam and Franny out for the day.”

“My phone fucking died and your bitch of a brother ganked my charger.” Mickey grumbled from where he lay. Ian smiled from the kitchen as he ushered Liam up the stairs with Franny and their haul. He waltzed into the living room and climbed onto the couch to hover over his husband. 

“You been next door to see your dad?” 

Mickey’s eyes doesn’t leave the television but Ian feels him tense, “Fuck no.”

Ian drops it and settles his head on Mickey’s chest for a brief moment before the black haired man complains about his weight, “What are your plans for tomorrow?” Mickey finally looks up at Ian where he’s hovering over him again.

A smirk grows onto Mickey’s lips and he wiggles his eyebrows, “Well I had a few things in mind.”

Ian laughs at that, “Does any of them involve clothing and leaving the bedroom?”

“No, but we could do it in the bathroom too.” Mickey sits up when Ian does and he begins to nip at Ian’s jaw causing the redhead to laugh.

“Okay, well I have plans. You and me.”

“What plans?”

“You’ll have to wait and see,” Ian laughs before heading into the kitchen to help Liam with the dinner.

***

Mickey is sitting waiting at the bottom of the staircase by the time Ian gets dressed in the afternoon. The two had had a couple of rough rounds in the bedroom before Ian was hustling Mickey into the shower so they could get on with their plans. He grabbed the cooler with the drinks and bag with the food Liam had secured him from Mickey’s favourite fast food truck a couple blocks away. 

“Ready?”

Mickey looked up from where he’d just finished lacing his boot up, “What are we doing? Going out for a fucking picnic?” He joked. Ian rolled his eyes and gestured for him to go out the front door. They began walking taking the familiar streets while Mickey kept trying to guess what the plan was. 

When it became evident that Ian wasn’t going to say anything Mickey relented and resigned to just walk beside his husband occasionally bumping their hands.

“So uh, we haven’t talked about your brother’s big idea to sell the house,” Mickey started when they turned another corner.

“Not much to talk about, we’re in. Just gotta wait for Debbie to pull her head from her ass and realise it isn’t her house alone.”

“Yeah but, are you ready to just sell it? You’ve only ever lived there. It’s  _ the Gallagher house _ . Pretty much defines all of you.”

“We used to live out of a car before Debbie came along. Most nights it was just Fiona, Lip and I, huddled together so we won’t get too cold...It’s just a house. I’ll miss it but it isn’t what makes us a family.” Ian takes a glance at his husband and he catches the look he remembers Mandy asking about all those years ago, “You saying you’ll miss it, Mick? The house?”

“Fuck no, as you said it’s just a fucking house. Where the fuck are we gonna go though?”

“Anywhere, we could stay on the Southside, or we can go literally anywhere else in the state. And maybe when our parole is over we could even leave the fucking state and start over.” Ian sees the look Mickey often gets when they talk about the future, the fear. And the thing is he knows it isn’t the fear of doing it with him or the fear of commitment, it’s the fear that he won’t make it to the future. It’s the fear of planning so far ahead because they never know what could happen tomorrow. It’s a fear all Milkoviches, well at least Mickey and Mandy had. “Where do you wanna go?”

“Fuck ever man, as long as you’re there.” It's one of the sweetest things you’d ever hear your significant other say and the fact that Mickey says it so nonchalantly sends a chill down Ian’s spine but he doesn’t make a huge deal out of it, he just flashes a grin at Mickey. 

“We’re here.” Ian declares causing Mickey to take a look around at the ruins of the abandoned buildings they used to come to when they were teenagers.

“This is your big plan?” Mickey furrows his brow as he takes a proper look around, he hasn’t been there in years and it’s unsettling just how much the place hasn’t changed.

“Come on,” Ian says jogging into the building and taking a couple steps at a time until they’re at the very top floor. There’s a target set up at the end of the room that looks similar to the one Mickey used to have there when he was a kid. Ian sets his bags and the cooler down before digging in to retrieve two beers. He hands one over to Mickey and then grabs the pocketknife from the bag. He jabs it with enough force to pop the can and then suctions his mouth around the opening before handing the knife off to Mickey. Mickey grins like a kid in a candy store before he too follows Ian’s lead.

Ian crumples his can and throws it to the floor even though they both know he’ll pick it up before they leave, he unzips the backpack and fishes out Mickey’s glock. Mickey lets out a long and loud whistle. Ian shrugs and holds it out to his husband, “Have your fun,” he nods to the target he’d obviously set up, “Then we have lunch. Hot wings and tacos.” Mickey grins like the Chesire cat as he happily takes the gun.

“Now this is my kind of Valentine’s Day! Pow Pow motherfucker!” he yells out before holding the gun at eye level and letting out a round of shots. And Ian knows he made the right choice asking Liam to help him plan their day, because that smile on his husband’s face was the best view he could imagine. 

***

A loud belch erupts from Mickey’s mouth as he stretches his back from his seat on the floor and throws the stripped bones into the empty box. “Fuck that was good.” They’d been sitting and enjoying some beers and their food after Mickey had let out his bottled up rage and emotions on the target.

“Nowhere too quiet.” he says suddenly, causing Ian to look up.

“Huh?”

“If we’re moving out of the southside, I don’t want to live somewhere too quiet. Gotta be the city or something. I can’t live in silence. I need the bustle and noise.” Ian grins.

“Okay, not too quiet. Anything else?”

“Not too many fucking yuppy hipsters.” Ian lets out a boisterous laugh, “And uh...If you wanna bring your little brother along with us I won’t mind.”

“Liam?” Ian’s surprised by that, but he’s also not. Mickey has a soft spot for Gallaghers even if they’re annoying as all fuck.

“Yeah, I don’t mind him. And if Debbie ends up in prison one day we could take Franny too.” Ian knows he means it as a joke but he also knows his husband loves his niece. A silence sets over them as Mickey finishes up his last beer and the remainder of Ian’s. The air is beginning to get colder now that the sun is setting and Ian knows they should get going soon. But that little voice in his head tells him that this is the only time he’ll have Mickey to himself without the other Gallaghers barging in. 

“You doing okay with everything?” Ian asks. They’re both sitting side by side with their shoulders pressed together and he swears Mickey leans in a little more when he asks the question. 

“Yeah...it’s just weird. You know, since the wedding I’ve just been waiting for him to make his next move because there is no way Terry just gives up wanting to kill you. And he moved in next door and I just knew it was gonna come sooner than I thought. Now…”

Ian sits and waits. If there's at least one thing he’s been learning since their marriage and working together is as much as Ian thinks his pushing gets results, it really doesn’t do anything good for them. 

“Now he can’t even walk or let alone shit without someone helping him. I...I shouldn’t fucking care, but I do.”

Ian gripped the back of Mickey’s head and looked into those baby blues, “If you didn’t care, Mick, I’d be worried because that’ll just mean you’re not the Mickey I fell in love with. He’s your dad. A shit one but your dad nonetheless.”

“I still sometimes wish he was dead. It’ll just be fucking easier.”

“Probably,” Ian sighs.

Mickey looks at Ian then and his eyes have a wetness to them that Ian is too familiar with, “Don’t let me ever be like him.”

“Mick,” he swipes his thumb over Mickey’s cheekbones, “with or without me, you’d never be like that asshole. You ready to get out of here?” Ian asks as he gathers their garbage and bags. 

“Fuck yeah,” Mickey shakes off his shoulders like he’s leaving the feelings there in the abandoned building, “I know we used to fuck in places like this before but I kind like having a bed to do it in now.”

“Spoilt bitch,” that collects Ian a play punch to the stomach that he dodges quickly. 

***

When they get back to the house Liam and Franny are playing in the living room so they climb the stairs to their room and slip in trying their best to ignore the faint moans they could hear from Debbie’s room. “It’s kind of weird how you Milkoviches love yourselves some Gallagher-lovin.”

“The fuck?” Mickey asks as he strips his jeans and tshirt off.

“I mean, Mandy and Lip, You and me and now Sandy and Debbie. You guys like to talk about how dumb and annoying we are but you love us either way.”

“You think that’s what that is? Love?” Mickey points to the door and moans.

“Well, according to Liam they said their first I love yous, so maybe.” 

“Hmm, gotta take a piss.” Mickey leaves the room so Ian strips to his boxers and flops down onto their bed checking his phone for any new notifications and then just letting it fall beside his head as he waits for Mickey. It takes longer than Ian expects before Mickey’s head pops into the doorway, “Come here a minute. I need you to check something.” he ducks back out as fast as he came.

Ian slides out of bed, “I swear Mick if it’s to check the  _ pimple  _ on your ass again, I’ll hit you upside the head...how many time do I have to tell you its a fuckin-” Ian cuts his speech when he sees Mickey standing in the bathroom with all the lights turned off and a few of the candles they’d left there lit. There’s bubbles filling the tub and the room smells like that bubble bath Ian had bought for Franny. “mole”

“You did my kind of day...thought I’d do something you like.” And Ian feels his heart swell at the sight of Mickey standing there with this look of love and gratitude in his eyes. And maybe they aren’t perfect. They bicker and jab at each other most days but when it comes down to it there isn’t anyone they love more than each other. 

“Oh, Mick.” Ian surges forward, pulling the door shut with him, and grabs Mickey into his arms. He holds him tight while their lips find each other.

“Happy Valentine’s day you fucking sap.” Mickey mutters against Ian’s wet lips. “Now get the fuck in before it gets cold, I don’t need my balls shriveling up before you fuck me.”


End file.
